


(love is) for walls

by kyungshio



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungshio/pseuds/kyungshio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Jongin is late for their anniversary. Naturally, Kyungsoo punishes him. With cuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(love is) for walls

It is happening again.

 

It is happening all over again and Kyungsoo is going to kill Jongin this time.

 

“No, Kim Jongin!” Kyungsoo nearly screams at the other line of the phone out of frustration. “You will not be late on our anniversary dinner!”

 

“Listen, love,” Jongin says and Kyungsoo hears gunshots and cries in the background.  “I’m sorry but, I can’t just drop my gun and run off, can I?”

 

“But you missed my birthday, too,” Kyungsoo murmurs. The gunshots get louder and he hears Jongin’s partner, Chanyeol, orient him about their situation. A bus is being held hostage in Gangnam-gu and so far, no one has been reportedly hurt.

 

Kyungsoo does not actually hate his boyfriend’s job. He has long accepted the fact that Jongin will be on-call 24/7 and he promised himself that he is going to be okay with that. If he is being honest, Kyungsoo actually is grateful that he has a policeman for a boyfriend. On their first date, Jongin showed up in his blue uniform and Kyungsoo thought that the man in uniform was the best thing ever since sliced bread. Except now, he is starting to feel frustrated that he sometimes wakes up with Jongin gone from the bed at four in the morning.

 

“I’m sorry, Soo. I promise I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

 

“I hate you,” Kyungsoo replies and he catches a faint sigh from Jongin.

 

“I love you, too,” Jongin says and promptly hangs up.

 

Kyungsoo is going to make sure that his boyfriend regrets making him eat alone, he thinks, as he stuffs his mouth with the kimchi spaghetti that he cooked especially for Jongin.

 

**\--**

 

Their living room is filled with candles and rose petals is what Jongin notices first when he gets back.

 

He looks around and starts to remove the gun holster from his waist. “Soo?” he calls out. “Love, where are you?” He drags his feet towards the bedroom but Kyungsoo is not sleeping on the bed either. He walks out of the room when Kyungsoo emerges from the bathroom with a robe.

 

“Hey,” Kyungsoo says and then strides towards him, quickly enveloping his arms around Jongin’s waist. Jongin inhales Kyungsoo’s scent and wraps his boyfriend in a tight embrace. God, he missed him so bad.

 

“I’m sorry I was late,” Jongin murmurs against the other’s head. Kyungsoo only replies with a hum.

 

“Were you taking a bath?” he asks, fiddling with the collar of Kyungsoo’s robe.

 

“No. I was just cleaning,” he answers and they stay like that for a few minutes, locked in an embrace, swaying back and forth with the sound of their breathing the only music accompanying them until Kyungsoo breaks the silence.

 

“Are you hungry?” he asks.

 

“Yeah. I didn’t get to eat before I went to the site,” Jongin replies.

 

“Well, you can eat me if you want to,” Kyungsoo says, face still buried on the crook of Jongin’s neck.

 

“What?” Jongin inches away from Kyungsoo’s head in confusion. He is definitely hungry that he is starting to hear things.

 

“I said,” Kyungsoo whispers then, licks a tiny spot on his neck that immediately makes Jongin shiver. “You can eat my ass first.”

 

Silence.

 

“Well?” Kyungsoo asks.

 

 

“Sure,” Jongin says. “I guess?”

 

Kyungsoo shoves him against the wall and kisses him, teeth clashing against each other. Jongin’s first instinct is to raise his arms because this is absolutely a new thing for them. So far, their sex life has been pretty vanilla to say the least and this different side of Kyungsoo is turning him on. Jongin slides his hands up and down on Kyungsoo’s shoulders while the other’s hand wanders further south until he feels a warm palm softly massaging his hardening cock.

 

Jongin throws his head back and sighs softly. He starts to unbutton his shirt one by one but Kyungsoo swats his hands away, taking off the rest. The older man rakes his hands across the expanse of Jongin’s skin, starting from his chest down to his stomach.

 

Their foreheads are pressing and Kyungsoo’s lips are ghosting over his own, their breaths mingling with each other.  Jongin is starting to feel dizzy and they savor the moment for a while.

 

“I love you,” Kyungsoo whispers then, closes the gap between them. Jongin’s eyes automatically shut as the older’s plush lips press on his. It is so, so hot and Jongin is going mad from Kyungsoo’s sweet lips. From Kyungsoo’s erection. From Kyungsoo’s hands entwined with his own.

 

“I love you, too,” Jongin replies in between kisses.

 

Jongin’s wrists are suddenly pinned to the wall with Kyungsoo’s hand when he hears a loud clicking. He instinctively drops his arms but fails when he feels cold metal against his wrists. His hands are bounded by his own cuffs, and he is most certainly confused because Kyungsoo is now smiling wickedly at him.

 

“This is your punishment for being late,” he says and proceeds to part Jongin’s shirt, lightly running his fingers across the other’s chest. He settles both of his hands on Jongin’s chest, teasing by massaging the area. Kyungsoo then pinches the brown, pert nipple and receives a loud gasp from Jongin. The younger man’s erection is starting to hurt a little bit from straining against his pants and Jongin can only whimper.

 

“Put your hands behind your head,” Kyungsoo instructs as he unties his robe. In a second, Kyungsoo’s dick stands proudly for Jongin to see and he badly wants to touch him but he follows his boyfriend’s instructions instead.

 

“Stay,” Kyungsoo orders him.

 

Kyungsoo then jumps on the bed and reaches for the bedside table to grab the lube from the drawer. He is on all fours, his ass positioned towards Jongin so he can perfectly see as he pours a generous amount of gel on his palms and spreads it on his hole. He inserts three fingers at once and inhales sharply as he fucks himself.

 

“Jongin,” he moans, brows arching high with each thrust of his digits.

 

Meanwhile, Jongin can only watch from the other side of the room, cuffed hands still behind his head as he presses his legs together to get some friction because he is so hard now from the obscene show unveiling in front of him. Kyungsoo changes his position and is now lying on his back, breathing getting ragged. Jongin stares at the fingers disappearing into the man’s ass and Kyungsoo is faintly moaning while keeping his gaze at the younger. His other hand snakes to his cock and Kyungsoo lazily tugs it, thumbing the slit then sliding down to the base.

 

They have never done this before. Normally, Jongin would be the one preparing Kyungsoo, slowly scissoring his hole and taking his time so that Kyungsoo can enjoy the sex as much as he does. But he is certainly not complaining because the image of Kyungsoo fingering himself is a lifetime supply of jack-off material and Jongin will never ever have to resort to porn to jerk himself off.

  
“Jongin,” Kyungsoo cries. His eyes roll back as he now simultaneously massages his perineum while his digits hit his prostate. For a while, the room is filled only with Kyungsoo’s disconnected ‘ah’s and his garbled speech tells Jongin that the man is nearing his orgasm. But before that could happen, Kyungsoo pulls out his fingers and motions Jongin to come to him.

  
Jongin approaches him as if on a daze and as he nears the bed, he sees Kyungsoo’s dark, glassy eyes. Both of them are panting and Jongin stares at his boyfriend’s flushed chest, wanting to desperately to run his hands across the skin; imagining his hands caressing, pinching, and feeling his boyfriend’s perky nipples. Kyungsoo inches closer to the edge of the bed and splays his thick thighs further apart, knees almost touching his ears.

 

“Kneel down and eat me,” he commands.

 

Jongin does what he is told and starts by kissing then, lightly nipping Kyungsoo’s thighs. Moving downwards, he stares at the pink hole and gently blows at it, earning a series of giggles from the older.

 

“Stop, Jongin! This is supposed to be sexy,” Kyungsoo complains with a pout.

 

“Sorry, can’t help it,” he replies with a small smile. “Open up.”

 

Kyungsoo reaches for his hole and spreads the rim wider. Jongin spits at it and starts lapping at the hole. As he does this, he looks up to see Kyungsoo fiercely biting his lips. Jongin wants to push Kyungsoo to the edge of his orgasm even more so he delves his tongue deeper into the fleshy hole and a wanton moan reverberates through the bedroom.

 

“Oh Go- no- stop!” Kyungsoo sputters and Jongin instantly complies. Kyungsoo is bonelessly lying on the bed, sweaty and shaking from the intense pleasure. He throws his arms to cover his face, somehow embarrassed that he almost came from Jongin’s tongue alone. Jongin smiles proudly at him.

 

“Are you okay?” he asks after a moment and Kyungsoo only nods in response.

 

“Just-- I would have come right then and there,” he explains. “I need a moment. Go and stand next to the wall,” he instructs. Jongin hauls himself up and goes back to his spot, knees trembling from kneeling for too long.

 

After a few seconds, Kyungsoo gets off from the bed, skin noticeably flushed with an angry shade of red. He wipes the lube on the mattress and Jongin chuckles softly, thinking Kyungsoo would be so pissed off when he does the laundry tomorrow morning. His boyfriend walks towards him with the bottle of lube in tow and kisses him fiercely.

 

Their tongues meet with Kyungsoo sucking at Jongin’s briefly and then proceeding to ravish the other’s bottom lip. The kiss is sloppy and frantic and it is driving both of them insane. God he loves Kyungsoo so much.

  
Kyungsoo has his arms wrapped around the man’s neck as he slots his thigh in between the younger’s. He starts grinding his cock against Jongin’s thick thighs and Kyungsoo lets out a breathy noise.

 

“Stop moving,” Kyungsoo growls at him when he attempts to meet his thrusts.

 

Kyungsoo’s mouth moves further, pressing butterfly kisses from Jongin’s neck down to his collarbones. He can taste salt as he sucks on the younger’s prominent collarbones, marking him effectively.

 

Jongin can feel Kyungsoo’s dick as he grinds himself on his thighs, up and down, and there are traces of sweat on the older’s forehead already. Kyungsoo is grunting lowly against his ear and Jongin feels like a sex toy of some sort, only allowed to stand and be humped but oddly, he thinks that this is so hot. Jongin feels sexy, Kyungsoo is so, so fucking hot, and he can feel his muscles trembling under his skin from the friction that they are creating.

 

“Pants,” Jongin says through punctured breathing. “Take them off, please,” Jongin says as Kyungsoo continuously humps on his thighs.  

 

“Have I ever told you how I love your thighs?” Kyungsoo’s voice is already raspy. The bottle of lube is digging against his nape from where Kyungsoo’s arms and hands are secured around his neck. Jongin’s hands are still behind his head and they are starting to feel sore a bit and he thinks his training as a policeman is certainly handy with how his stamina is holding up.

 

Kyungsoo’s right hand manages to get off his belt, then his pants. He slides them off down to Jongin’s ankles and shoves a hand between the man’s thighs, urging them to spread apart for him. He places the bottle on the floor and Kyungsoo begins licking and biting Jongin’s thighs which prompts the younger to gasp loudly. Kyungsoo’s tongue slowly works its way up, leaving saliva in its trail until he is facing Jongin’s erection.

 

“Hi,” Kyungsoo says to the bulge of Jongin’s dick. He can make out the lines and curves of the younger man’s length, and there is a huge wet patch at the tip. Kyungsoo nibbles at it as if tasting the precome and Jongin thrusts sharply at this, cock clearly sensitive from being untouched. Kyungsoo slaps his thigh then, rakes his fingers across them, seemingly enjoying seeing red streaks across his skin.

  
“Don’t move unless I tell you to do so,” he tells him.

 

Kyungsoo drags his underwear down with his teeth and out comes Jongin’s long, thick cock, unintentionally smacking the older man on the face. The tip is red and there is precome oozing out of it already, and Kyungsoo sticks out his tongue waiting for the liquid to drop as he tastes them.

 

“Tasty,” he says then takes Jongin’s length by the base and repeatedly slaps his own cheeks with it. The image is straight out of porn and Jongin can only hear his laborious breathing. He still cannot believe that this is his Kyungsoo; his sweet, sweet Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo holds the cock by the base and presses a slow kiss on the head, and he hears Jongin’s breathing stutter. He then licks a stripe down the shaft and Jongin’s hips instinctively snap upwards, his dick slapping against Kyungsoo’s cheeks. He smacks the man’s thigh again and a red spot begins to bloom on the area. Kyungsoo leans down and plants kisses on the mark, softly massaging the man's knees as some sort of apology.

 

Kyungsoo takes Jongin’s cock in his mouth, sucking on the crown first before going deeper until the tip hits the back of his throat. Kyungsoo’s nose reaches the pubic hair while his hands are gripping the other’s knees for support. The older hollows his cheeks and Jongin loses it at this point, groaning loud enough for their neighbours to hear. His abdominal muscles and arms are straining, and he almost bends over from the wicked pleasure of Kyungsoo deep-throating his cock. Kyungsoo hums and bobs his head, all the while staring up at Jongin.

  
He is clumsy and eager and really, this is not something new as Jongin knows from experience that Kyungsoo seems to have no gag reflex whatsoever. He will always wonder how Kyungsoo can take all of him when he knows— and he is proud of it— that he is well-endowed.

 

Kyungsoo releases his cock with a loud pop and there is a thin string of saliva connected to his mouth. His lips are swollen and Jongin wants to kiss his boyfriend so bad except he did not notice Kyungsoo squirt lube on his hands.

  
Suddenly, he is fisting Jongin’s length to jerk him off with both hands, stroking the shaft up and down at an infuriatingly slow pace. He thumbs the slit and flicks his tongue at it, never getting enough of the salty taste of his precome. Kyungsoo goes further south and very gently scrapes his teeth against Jongin’s balls which effectively makes the younger mewl.

  
“You’ve been a very bad boy,” Kyungsoo whispers then, slaps Jongin’s balls once, twice, until Jongin growled at him from both the pain and pleasure.

  
The older man starts to massage his balls and furiously stroking his cock at the same time, and the sensation is all too much for him that Jongin can feel his release coming. He curls his fingers on his own hair as if gripping at the edge of his sanity; desperately trying to keep himself from exploding.

 

“Tell me when you’re coming,” Kyungsoo whispers, hands working on Jongin’s cock tightly. He laps and sucks more of the precome dripping at the tip that Jongin’s knees start to buckle.

 

“I am coming,” Jongin nearly screams and suddenly Kyungsoo’s hands are off of him. Jongin is catching his breath and he looks down at Kyungsoo who is smiling winningly at him.

 

The man gets up and grabs him by the collar of his now-drenched uniform. Kyungsoo leans against the wall and  tugs Jongin’s cock closer to him, hand still slowly jerking him off.

 

“You’re going to fuck me,” Kyungsoo tells him. “You’re going to screw me with your uniform on, but I’m going to keep you handcuffed.”

  
Jongin nods in response, mind still fuzzy from his near-orgasm.

“Is that all right or do your arms hurt already? ” Kyungsoo asks.

 

“I’m good,” he pants. “I can do it.”   

 

Kyungsoo turns his back towards Jongin and bends over, hands settling on the wall for support. He reaches in between his thighs for Jongin’s cock and leads him towards his hole.

 

“Ready?” Jongin asks him. Kyungsoo mutters a ‘yes’ and he slowly, steadily sheathes his cock deep inside warm, velvety walls. Kyungsoo pushes back and clenches around his length and Jongin leans forward to press butterfly kisses on the other’s back.

 

There is always this moment when they are physically one, desperately trying to catch their breaths; when they both stop and revel at each other’s warmth as they tell themselves, ‘I’m in love with this guy’.

 

Minutes pass with Jongin languidly rolling his hips and Kyungsoo meeting his shallow thrusts, still adjusting to Jongin’s size. Jongin’s hands are resting against his head, unable to at least jack Kyungsoo’s length for him to help the man forget the pain despite his earlier preparation. He withdraws his cock from Kyungsoo’s ass with only the head remaining inside and then slowly pushes it back again.

 

Kyungsoo gasps from this, and clenches and unclenches around him. He can feel Kyungsoo starting to push his ass deeper against him and Jongin takes it as a sign to start moving.

 

He pistons in and out of Kyungsoo’s tight heat while Kyungsoo braces himself on the wall to hold himself up from Jongin’s forceful thrusting. Jongin grunts as he continues to ram inside the man’s hole while Kyungsoo’s other hand is playing with his own nipple. He is not going to last long and he can feel his orgasm coming for the second time.

 

“Jongin, I-" Kyungsoo gasps, thighs trembling and Jongin knows he is close too with the way he is clenching around Jongin’s cock.

 

Jongin picks up the pace and he pulls harder at his own hair as he feels his release nearing. Kyungsoo is grunting loudly, refusing to touch his own cock. Jongin leans over and the change in position has Kyungsoo moaning a long ‘ah’ in pleasure as the tip of Jongin’s cock hits his prostate.

 

Jongin sucks at the spot below Kyungsoo’s ear, and Kyungsoo comes undone and untouched, shaking as he sees white all over. Jongin follows soon after, thrusts stuttering as he squirts thick cum inside the other’s velvety hole as it clamps tightly around his cock.

 

**\--**

 

Both of them are silently slumped against the wall from sheer exhaustion. Kyungsoo reaches for the pocket of Jongin’s pants-- which is still pooled on his ankles-- and fishes out the key to the metal cuffs.

  
As soon as he is freed from the handcuffs on his wrist, Jongin’s arms fall around Kyungsoo’s shoulders in a hug.

  
“Wow,” Jongin breathlessly says. “That was something.”

  
Kyungsoo wordlessly removes himself from their embrace and slides Jongin’s drenched uniform off of his shoulders. He leans forward and starts peppering him with kisses everywhere, from his chest to his armpits. It is too intimate and Jongin feels light-headed. Kyungsoo is still kissing him, lips dancing across his skin and Jongin thinks he has never felt this passionate about someone as the  the man in front of him.

  
This is all too much that he ultimately decides to rest his head on the older’s shoulders because his chest feels so warm and full, and he wants Kyungsoo to feel his heart pounding wildly. Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo.

  
“I love you, you know that?” Kyungsoo whispers, hand playing with the other’s hair. He can feel Jongin’s warm breath against his neck that it almost tickles him but it also feels familiar and comforting.

 

“Not really,” Jongin jests, earning a flick on his forehead from Kyungsoo.

 

“The bed’s much more comfortable,” the younger announces. He hauls Kyungsoo by his armpits, wrapping him in a tight hug as he leads his boyfriend to the bed. The older man only chuckles at him. Jongin is always clingy after sex, wanting to cuddle and maybe make out a bit before they sleep.

 

“That was more of a reward than a punishment,” Jongin says after a while, head leaning on the other’s warm chest. He pushes Kyungsoo’s hair away from the man’s forehead, cranes his neck upwards, and plants a firm kiss on it.

  
“I say it’s both. Your uniform just turns me on, to be honest,” Kyungsoo admits. “You look legit,” he quips.

  
“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” Jongin pouts at him. He attempts to tickle Kyungsoo on his armpits but decides against it. Chances are, he is going to end up with a bruised rib from being kicked off of the bed so, he settles for resting his head on Kyungsoo’s arm instead.

  
“I was just kidding, punk.”

  
“But you were really sexy tonight, you know that?” Jongin tells him.

 

“Of course, I know that!” Kyungsoo states proudly. “I’ve been working out just so you could rest your pretty head against these guns.” He flexes his arms and the two of them laugh, savoring the moment of being entwined with each other. It is very rare that they get to share this moment these days with both of them equally busy with their respective jobs.

  
“Hey, Soo,” Jongin starts.

 

“Hm?”

 

“I’m really sorry I was late today,”  Jongin says and buries his face deeper on the crook of  Kyungsoo’s neck.

  
“It’s okay, Jongin. I understand,” he replies. Kyungsoo kisses the top of the other’s head, reassuring the younger that really, he is fine. As long as Jongin goes home safe all the time, Kyungsoo is satisfied with that. He knows that Jongin is going to miss more events, more birthdays, and more things, but he better not miss their wedding or dear God help him, he is going to kill Jongin for real.

  
A few minutes later, Jongin breaks the silence with a question.

 

“You know what?”

 

“What?” Kyungsoo answers.

 

“Maybe I should start coming home late every day,” he jokes.

 

“Then, you’re not getting any anymore,” Kyungsoo mumbles.

 

Jongin can only laugh as he kisses his boyfriend on his lips, apologizing again and again until they fall into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Few Notes:
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. This fic is for my dear friend and beta, Thea.
> 
> 2\. This is the first smut I've ever written. I'm so sorry.
> 
> 3\. I'm such a dirty slut. For Kaisoo, that is.
> 
>  
> 
> NSFW link to the gif that this porn was inspired from: http://45.media.tumblr.com/d9f1493f3b3f5924b8482b105ca37fdc/tumblr_nvh6kkNZmA1uhkdkqo1_540.gif (Do not click if you, uhm, can’t stand two men fucking). Also, I'm so sorry for the fluff. I couldn't help it.
> 
> This is also posted on my AFF (http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1046445/love-is-for-walls-pwp--exo-kai-jongin-kyungsoo-kaisoo) and Tumblr (http://ofheartshapedsmiles.tumblr.com/post/133583889371/love-is-for-walls)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @goyangsoo!
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
